Mundos Entrelazados
by AlessiaSky
Summary: Selena era una chica aburridamente normal,con gran afición a la informática y al anime hasta que conoce a su extraño y frío compañero de clase nuevo.¿Por qué es el mismo chico de su pesadilla? ¿Qué escondería?Pero lo más alarmante,¿por qué se sentía tan rara al lado de él?Miles de aventuras la esperan junto a ese chico tan frio,entre secretos que quizás no deberían ser revelados...
1. El chico de mi pesadilla

La luna se alzaba, iluminando la tierra sombría. Un río teñido de rojo circulaba, partiendo en dos el pueblo desértico. Cuerpos se veían alrededor, sin vida. Una sombra estaba en medio de ellos, su espada tocando levemente el suelo mientras chorreaba de sangre. Su pelo negro, con trazos plateados y violetas se sacudía al viento, a la vez que su túnica teñida ahora de carmín. Su vista no se apartaba del suelo, mirando hacia los ojos vacíos de vida de un pequeño niño. Poco a poco alzó la cabeza. Sus iris, de color violeta claro, la miraron sin expresión. Una promesa de muerte se leía en ellos. Su boca se abrió, revelando una voz melancólica y melódica.

-Ven a mí.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

Selena se levantó sobresaltada, jadeando en busca de aire. Su corazón no paraba de latir, aterrorizado. ¿Qué…que había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? Su mirada se desvió hacia el despertador. Las ó la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró. Eso…no tenía nada de sueño. ¿Una visión? Soltó una risita histérica. Qué va, eso es imposible. Se acostó otra vez, dispuesta a dormirse. No tenía que ir a estudiar aún. Dio vueltas en la cama, sin conseguir reconciliar el sueño. Bufó frustrada y se levantó. Caminó hacia la cocina sin prisa, tampoco es que su casa fuera tan grande. Era una simple casa de un piso, eso sí, bastante amplia. Con tres habitaciones, dos baños, un salón y una cocina junto con un jardín amplio era absolutamente perfecta, al menos para ella. Abrió la nevera sin hacer ruido y cogió lo primero que vio. Chocolate blanco. Se relamió los labios y le brillaron los ojos. Vale, esto no era muy saludable, pero después de esa pesadilla le daba igual que comiera.

 _``Selena´´_

Selena se congeló. Lentamente, miró a su alrededor y agudizó el oído. Solo oyó el aire azotando las ventanas. Sacudió la cabeza. Vale, genial Selena, con 17 años y ya estas escuchando voces. Demasiados juegos de terror viste ayer por la noche por YouTube. Terminó de comerse el chocolate blanco y observó el reloj de la pared. Las dirigió hacia su habitación para vestirse pero una sombra a su derecha la hizo girar la cabeza. La cortina de la pequeña ventana de la cocina que daba al exterior se sacudió, pero aparte de eso no había nada más. Selena se acercó y abrió la ventana, asomándose al exterior. Su largo pelo castaño se sacudió por el viento impidiéndole la vista. Se lo quitó de delante, molesta y miró al exterior con sus ojos dorados. El sol salía lentamente por el horizonte, iluminando el tranquilo barrio donde vivía. Pocos coches pasaban a esa hora. Miró de un lado al otro. Nada, ni siquiera un perro con malas pulgas. Se retiró de la ventana y la cerró, extrañada. Le había parecido ver algo. De nuevo, se dirigió a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que algo la acechaba desde las sombras. Tres ojos brillaron de forma malévola. Una especie de araña gigante sacudía sus patas y sonreía, mostrando unos afilados dientes. Una presa estaba a la vista. Se preparó, dispuesta a entrar por esa ventana, pero de la nada salió una espada y la apuñaló en el vientre de forma experta, haciendo que saliera volando hacia el suelo, virada boca arriba. Lo último que pudo ver, con terror, fue unos inexpresivos ojos violetas dándole la estocada final.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Selena se amarró los zapatos y se los sacudió. Al momento se levantó y se miró al espejo. Camisa azul de manga corta en la que se leía ''No soy pervertida, tengo mente sexy´´, aprobada. Vaqueros negros, aprobados. Converse blancas, aprobadas. Cogió la maleta y se la colgó, saliendo de la habitación. Un olor a tostadas la saludó desde buena mañana. Se asomó ala cocina. Su madre le estaba haciendo el desayuno, silbando alguna canción. Selena sonrió y la saludó.

-Buenos días, mamá.

Ella se giró y le sonrió.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal la noche?

Oh, bien, primero tuve un sueño con un chico de ojos violetas espeluznantemente hermosos y después veo y oigo cosas. Lo normal de todos los días. Ese pensamiento hizo que Selena sonriera irónicamente. Su madre alzó las cejas, curiosa.

-¿Y bien?

-Dormí bastante bien, aunque me desvelé un poco-terminó de comerse la tostada y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su madre-me voy.

-¡Que te vaya bien!-su madre emitió un pequeño grito-¡espera, espera!-se acercó a Selena y le dio un pequeño papel-después de ir al instituto, ¿podrías ir a comprarme una serie de cositas al supermercado, porfa? Voy a estar trabajando hasta tarde y tu padre no llega hasta mañana por el viaje de negocios.

Selena hizo una mueca. Odiaba ir fuera de su casa. Sip, prefería estar en su ordenador, publicando reseñas en su blog, haciendo montajes de fotos en Photoshop y viendo capítulos de su serie anime favorita. Pocas veces salía de su casa y esas pocas veces era con sus únicas dos mejores amigas. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

Su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, agradeciéndoselo. Selena se guardó el papelito y salió de su casa, poniéndose los cascos con música. Diez minutos después, pudo ver el instituto y suspiró. Otro día más, la misma rutina de siempre. De su casa, al colegio. Del colegio a su casa, quizás yendo antes a comprar. Al final se graduaría e iría a la universidad, para estudiar aún más y terminar trabajando en alguna empresa de informática. Yupi, pensó ella de forma sombría. Su vida algunas veces le parecía tan…aburrida. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándola y cruzó los aparcamientos, esquivando los coches aparcados. Uno en particular le llamo la atención. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Un jodido Lamborghini murciélago azul oscuro plateado se encontraba aparcado a menos de 1 metro de ella. Su coche preferido. ¿Pero que de qué? ¿Qué hacia un coche tan jodidamente caro por ahí? Se quitó los cascos, atónita. La alarma del instituto sonó y tuvo que apartar la vista del coche. Entró rápidamente, intentando recordar que le tocaba ahora, apartando de su mente el coche. Biología. Un gruñido salió de sus labios. El día empeoraba a ratos. Entró en la clase y se sentó en un taburete, sacando el material. Poco a poco fueron entrando sus compañeros de clase. A su lado se sentó una chica de rizos morenos oscuros. No era muy alta y estaba un poco rellenita, pero daba la sensación de ser buena persona. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Selena.

-¡Buenos días, Selena!

Selena también le sonrió. Como siempre, su mejor amiga siempre animada.

-Buenos días, Gara.

No pudieron decirse nada más, ya que el profesor entro, haciendo callar la clase. Se carraspeó la garganta e informó:

-Chicos, tenemos un nuevo alumno. Espero que le deis una bienvenida agradable.

Todos se pusieron a susurrar, curiosos. ¿Quién sería el nuevo? Selena no prestó mucha atención y observó a través de la ventana, distraída. Oyó la puerta abrirse y todos se callaron. A continuación, escuchó al profesor preguntar:

-¿Por qué no empiezas presentándote?

O en otras palabras, tienes que presentarte, rio Selena en su interior.

-Me llamo Ryan.

Selena palideció. Esa voz melancólica y melódica pero a la vez un poco grave…no podía ser…se giró lentamente, clavando los ojos en el chico nuevo. Pelo negro, con trazos plateados y violetas. Ojos violetas claros. Esto era un sueño. Un maldito sueño.

-Y tengo 18 años.

El chico de su pesadilla estaba ahí, delante de ella.

* * *

Holaaaaa! ^^/ Me llamo AlessiaSky y soy la autora de este libro. Aún soy una escritora algo novata, así que no tengáis muy en cuenta los posibles fallos que pueda haber porfa XD Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Me gustaría que dejarais vuestras opiniones en los reviews (*-*) De momento los capitulos son cortitos,en modo de presentación :3

¡Hasta más ver!


	2. Sucesos inesperados

``Mierda´´

Selena miraba con los ojos desorbitados hacia el chico de su…mejor dicho hacia Ryan. Él no la había mirado ni una vez desde la clase de biología. Ahora se encontraba en el patio del colegio, esperando por su profesor de Educación Física. Ella estaba sentada bajo unos árboles que habían plantado en el patio, mientras que a su lado sus mejores amigas, Gara y Damaris, intentaban traerla de su mundo, ahora no tan perfecto. Damaris sacudió sus rizos negros y la miró pícara con sus ojos marrón oscuro.

-¿Tan grande es el flechazo del amor, Selena?

Selena sacudió su cabeza y la observó asustada.

-¡¿Are you crazy, girl?! Él es…-se calló abruptamente. No les había contada nada de su sueño. Ni lo iba a hacer. Aunque fueran sus mejores amigas, algunas cosas debía guardárselas para ella misma.

Gara alzó una ceja y miró a donde se encontraba el resto de la clase. Ellos rodeaban a Ryan haciéndole una especie de interrogatorio a lo tipo FBI. Su mirada se posó en un chico medio rubio y medio moreno, alto y un poco guapo.

-Creía que te gustaba Bruno.

Ahora Selena se levantó abruptamente y gritó un poco sonrojada:

-¡NI DE ORTO!

Gara levantó las manos a modo de defensa.

-¡Vale, vale, no me muerdas!

Damaris les llamó la atención con un gesto de la mano.

-Felicidades, acabas de atraer toda la atención de clase.

Selena giró lentamente la cabeza a donde se encontraban todos. La miraban algo confusos y con cara de WTF. Bueno, todos menos uno. Selena se encontró mirando sin poder apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos violetas de Ryan. Él también la miraba sin apartar la vista, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo delante de ella. Esta vez sonrió abiertamente pero con algo de maldad.

-¿Qué, estás tan impresionada conmigo que no puedes quitarme la vista de encima, enana?

Selena parpadeó lentamente. La acababa de llamar enana y se había reído de ella. Procesando, procesando…

…

¡LO MATABA!

Selena apretó los puños y lo miró furiosa.

-¿¡Cómo has dicho, canas?!

Esta vez le tocó parpadear a Ryan, sorprendido. La miró sin expresión. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Canas? Oh dios, es el insulto más ridículo que he escuchado nunca.

Se agarró la barriga riéndose sin parar. Selena sintió que su furia crecía a extremos insospechados. A su lado, Gara le puso una mano en el hombro intentando tranquilizarla. Damaris se cruzó de brazos y observó a Ryan con odio.

-Deja tranquila a Selena, idiota y vete por dónde has venido.

Ryan dejo de reírse pero una sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro. Después, ignorando a Damaris, se acercó a Selena y la cogió de la barbilla. Ella intentó apartarse pero antes de que se diera cuenta sintió algo encima de sus labios. Ryan la estaba besando. Ryan-la-estaba-besando. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo. Ryan se separó de ella y le susurró al oído con voz fría:

-No te acerques a mí ni me hables. Nos vemos en tus sueños, enana.

Se separó y se giró sin mirar atrás. Selena solo se quedó en el sitio, sin poder creerse lo que acaba de ocurrir. Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todo el patio. Toda la clase había observado la escena, sorprendidos. Selena sintió lágrimas de rabia acudir a sus ojos. Apretó los puños. Ese estúpido… ¿¡que se había creído?! Hinchó los pulmones y grito:

-¡MEJOR PARA MI, IDIOTAAAA!

Salió corriendo sin rumbo, en su mente plasmada la imagen de Ryan dándose la vuelta sorprendido, mientras una frase acudía a sus pensamientos:

``Era…mi primer beso´´

Selena lloraba silenciosamente en el baño de las chicas, sentada en el suelo. Se había saltado dos clases ya, pero le daba igual. No quería ir y ver la cara de Ryan otra vez. Se limpió las lágrimas furiosamente, cuando unos toques en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-¿Sele?

Gara y Damaris entraron sin esperar respuesta. Cuando la vieron, la miraron con pena. Acto seguido, se miraron la una a la otra y una expresión de odio se puso en sus caras. Las dos chocaron sus puños y dijeron:

-Mataremos a Ryan.

Después y sin previo aviso, abrazaron a Selena. Ella se agito, tensa. No le gustaban para nada los abrazos. Gara y Damaris la abrazaron aún más fuerte y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. Selena empezó a reír como una loca.

-¡Pa-parad ya!

Las tres rieron juntas. Selena las miró con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Gracias, chicas.

Damaris apoyó la mano en su brazo.

-No le hagas caso, tía. Es un idiota.

Selena se puso de pie.

-Lo sé. Sólo es que…me dio muchísima rabia. Ya estoy mejor.

En ese momento, la alarma sonó anunciando el final de las clases. Selena se giró y les sonrió.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar las maletas e irnos de todo esto.

Más tarde, las tres se despidieron en la entrada del colegio. Selena echó a caminar hacia su casa, cuando recordó algo.

-Oh, fuck, es verdad. Tengo que ir al super.

Se desvió hacia la derecha. Una brisa recorría la calle. Escaparates de tiendas y pastelerías se podían ver al otro lado de la carretera, mientras que árboles se agitaban al lado de Selena. Soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Ryan pasó por su cabeza pero la sacudió intentando despejarse. Se tocó los labios, pensativa. ¿Por qué le había dado un beso? ¿Por qué le había dicho esas palabras?

``No te acerques a mí ni me hables. Nos vemos en tus sueños, enana´´

Selena se congeló. ¿Nos vemos en tus sueños? Él…lo sabía. Sabía que había soñado con él. Selena apretó el papel de su mano, arrugándolo. ¿Cómo era posible? Cruzó la carretera sin darse cuenta. No vio el coche que venía a toda velocidad. El coche tocó el claxon. Selena se quedó mirándolo congelada.

¿Este era su fin? ¿Su vida terminaría así?

Todo paso a cámara lenta. Un momento estaba delante del coche y al otro se encontraba tirada en la acera del otro lado. Alguien la abrazaba. Miró hacia arriba, confusa. Ryan la miraba furioso y también ¿asustado?

-¿¡Eres idiota?!¡Casi te matas, estúpida!

Selena solo se quedó mirándolo un poco en shock. El coche freno bruscamente y el conductor se bajó, preocupado. Ryan lo despidió tranquilizándolo, diciéndolo que no había pasado nada. Selena lo miraba confusa. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Como lo había hecho? Había aparecido de repente…

Ryan la miro fríamente.

-Haber si miramos por donde vamos, enana.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Selena levantó la mano, intentando detenerlo.

-¡Espera!

Ryan la miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Cómo…cómo lo hiciste?

Ryan sonrió con burla.

-Tengo que divertirme con algo, ¿no? Además, creo que te dije que no me hablaras.

Se fue sin más palabras. Selena miró hacia donde se fue estupefacta. Se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró. Genial, volvemos a lo mismo. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle bien alguna pregunta.

``Sacerdotisa…´´

Selena alzó la mirada bruscamente, mirando alrededor. Otra vez esa voz. La misma que escuchó anoche.

``Sacerdotisa´´

Su mirada se clavó en una chica de cabello rubio. Se encontraba en un callejón no muy lejos. La gente pasaba sin la, como si no estuviera ahí. La chica rubia la observó sin expresión, con sus ojos marrones vacíos.

``Ven´´

Desapareció. Selena se quedó mirando al callejón. Se restregó los ojos y caminó hacia donde había estado la chica, diciéndose a sí misma:

``Creo que me he vuelto loca totalmente´´

Se adentró en el callejón. Había poca luz y olía bastante mal. Selena arrugó la nariz por el mal olor.

``Aquí…´´

Selena alzó la mirada. La chica rubia estaba delante de ella, a menos de 1 metro. Ella levantó la mano.

``Ven´´

Selena alzó su mano, como si estuviera en trance. No podía parar de observar los tristes ojos de marrón chocolate. Su mano tocó la suya. La chica tiró de ella. Sus caras se encontraron a menos de un centímetro. Ella siguió mirándola, triste.

``Sálvanos, salva mi mundo´´

De repente, despareció otra vez. Selena perdió el equilibrio y se cayó lentamente al suelo. Antes de tocarlo, una luz iluminó todo el callejón. Delante de ella, el suelo se abrió en dos, mostrando un agujero brillante. Cayó directa en él. No supo cuánto tiempo paso. Caía y caía sin parar. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no podía. De repente, tocó suelo firme. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó, estupefacta. Árboles de color verde oscuro la rodeaban y un cielo negro con dos lunas se extendía encima de ella. Algo aulló en la lejanía. Selena miró lentamente su alrededor. Lo único que pudo pensar fue:

`` ¿Qué cojones ha pasado?´´

* * *

¿Qué tal os pareció? ¿Os gustó, os encantó? Podéis dejar vuestros reviews si quereís ^^

¡Hasta más ver!


End file.
